Bella of the Flightless Wings
by SouthernBelle66
Summary: When a girl named Unwanted meets up with Youko and his theives she will have prove herself to save her life. But she is no fighter and not a thief, she is a runt a winged demon unable to fly, how can she possibly prove herself?
1. To be Unwanted

**I really think this is one of my best ones so far guys! I like this story and I think it'll do good!**

_Air, glorious air, flowing around her, long baby blue wings beating strong, solid, flying, moving, rushing, slowing, wind stopped, waste land, dark waste land, demon scum, willing self forward wings stop, air, choking suffocating air! FALLING! _

I woke with a start, sucking in air desperately. That dream, oh always the same horrible dream. That awful unfocused dream I could never remember, if only I could remember it, it would make me so happy, in this dream I can fly, that much I know. And even though I feel terror every time this dream occurs, I'd give all to feel myself alight and in the air. Oh how I've wished and hoped to fly. High in a tree, stretching my strange colored wings and praying, but no never have they taken me aloft. The Doctor said my wings are too small, only a span of twelve feet ((4 meters!)). Doctor also said I do not have hollow bones like the other demons of my clan, I also look very different. With my baby blue wings, fair skin, and hair such a deep amethyst purple it looks black, most of the clan is deep tan, with gray to black wings and light hair coloring. Doctor says I look this way cause my mothers a dirty trickster; I do not like the Doctor at all.

"Bella! Hurry up! Today's your big day!" called Teacher from outside my room.

"Coming!" I called back quickly dragging my protesting body out of bed and shoving my worries to the back of my mind, they shall be contemplated later. Today was my day, and I was ready. In my clan when a person does a great deed they are considered an adult. With this deed comes a ceremony: the new adult is given a job and a title based on what the elders believe is their strength. Then the adult is forever known as Teacher or Doctor or Farmer ect. I am so excited!

I grab the nicest clothing I own, a tan pair of cargo-like capris that come to mid-calf, they have elastic at the leg holes so it is fitted at the waist and around Mid-calf but free and comfy else wears. I also put on white halter top so that my wings in the back are free but the rest is covered. A quick look in the mirror shows my short frame and I realize I forgot to put my hair up! Quickly I toss in into a messy bun and jog out the door.

The meeting hall is wear my ceremony is to be held, it is just a round solid looking building filled with a stage and row upon row of chairs. When I stepped inside everything quieted and everyone watched me progress to the stage. I will admit I am shy and do not enjoy attention, but when it is forced upon me I cope very well. I squared my shoulders and put on my well known mischievous smile, walked to the stage. 10ft...5ft...Just up the stairs, now I take a seat and let the elders speak. They all look the same to me old and wrinkled, hunched and withered, they looked...well, _elderly_.

"We are here to designate the placement of Bella of the Flightless Wings. However the elders have found her no suitable place." this was said by the oldest elder, I heard the gasp of the crowd and I realized, _couldn't find a place...that means exile, oh no! _The smile slides from my face and I feel my jaw drop, but I force myself to listen. I must know why, "Bella has no ability to fly and the act that brought her to be an adult was purely accidental."

It was true to become an adult I had saved Garden Keeper after she fell down the wishing well, I had just gone to get water and found her there. The elder cleared his throat, and continued, "She is of no use to this clan and we can not keep her if she can not pull her own weight. We all know Bella as a quiet, stubborn girl who is amazingly good at being irresponsible. Furthermore her family lineage is deplorable; we must not allow such a disgrace to live among us." The elder went on to say something else, but I had stopped listening. A disgrace...flightless, worthless, irresponsible, was this all the elders had seen in me? I must truly be hated in this clan. Yes, I had noticed the snickers and glares because of my difference, but the last person who was exiled was a murderer. Do they truly see me as someone who could do no good to the clan?

"Bella shall be immediately escorted out of the clan territory, with nothing but the clothes on her back. As law decides we must rename her according to her job, and so 'Unwanted' shall forever more be her name." with those last words the elder left the stage with me in tow. We walked out of the village and no one looked our way. One a person was announced exiled they were shunned until they left the village, then they were forgotten.

He took me in strange directions through the forest around our village; naturally he was making sure I wouldn't be able to find my way back. He needn't have bothered; I was so shocked, so numb I did not notice any surroundings or directions. I simply saw I was in a forest, perhaps I was going for a walk. I often went through the woods on my own, SLAM! I collided with the ground; my wing had caught on a tree branch forcing me to the ground. I did not move, I let the pain wash over me without flinching. The pain was good, it had destroyed the numbness. I knew i was exiled, I knew I would forever be Unwanted, not Bella, I also knew the elder had disappeared as soon as I fell.

This knowledge came at a price, an unimaginable price, sorrow. I was hated and despised and lost, I was different and hurt and sad. I lay sprawled on the ground and let the tears flow. I wasn't sobbing, wasn't hiccupping or whimpering pathetically. No, these were tears of true heartbreak, of lonely, unknown heartbreak, and nothing I could do would stop them. Nothing _I _could do, but someone else stopped them for me by simply saying:

"Well, well what have we hear?"

**Well that's all! REVIEW! And don't hold anything back, I'm tuff I can take it! And dont just say 'Good job' or anything like that! I want SPECIFICS! Ta ta!**


	2. Bull Frog Impressions

Sorry I've taken so long to update, I wasn't sure what direction I wanted this to go, I figured it out now. So Enjoy! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own this plot and all characters in this chapter!

* * *

"Well, well what do we have here?" a voice called from above me. I rolled over slowly so as not to injure my already hurting wing and looked up into a pair of big indigo colored eyes. Wiping the tears from my eyes I try to look as mean and angry as possible, which is not easy when your very life has been destroyed. The odd looking man before me is huge, 7ft tall at the least. His skin is as white as bone and covered with the black markings of a Cheetah. He has sharp crude features, including a long golden-tan colored tail and cheetah-like ears. His hair is short and a crazy sky blue. His garments are as odd as his appearance, his gray pants were tucked neatly into his combat boots and his purple shirt matched his eyes. All in all he had a very cocky, goofy look about him. 

"Who might you be dear? A little birdie fallen from the nest perhaps?" the man said with a smirk. Already I didn't like him; he was just like the Doctor, self-righteous and very mightier-then-thou. "I am Unwanted, best you stay away, before my deplorable luck rubs off on your disgusting clothing." I spat this in his face, leaping to my feet and glaring up into his eyes. To my surprise, as well as his, he took a step back, "Feisty one ain't ya? Well 'Unwanted', I'm not worried about luck, don't believe in it, and as for my clothing, I made it myself thank you very much!" He tried his best to look offended, and managed to do an amazingly accurate impressing of a bullfrog puffing up, such talent as this, the likes of which I have never seen! I wonder if I could have the bullfrog impression talent, if I had such a power, would I have been kept in the tribe. Would they have made me 'Frog Imitator'? Or would I still be Bella, flightless, worthless, and unwanted.

"...way to a take a message to Yoko and maybe you could come, better then dieing right?" Lost in my thoughts I here nothing the man is saying, my mind has me imprisoned with awful, mean, self-hating thoughts, and against my will the tears return. Every tear I never cried came back, this time in quick short breaths I cried and cried. The man stops in mid sentence and looks down at me, pityingly. That is one thing I can't stand, and so, blinded through me tears I run crashing into trees and bushes until I find myself alone. If the man follows, he is silent, even my racing mind has quieted. I lay down in the grass muttering "Everything will look better in the morning." before falling asleep. I was so wrong; the next morning would be Hell.

* * *

Well, that was fun! In case you haven't noticed my character is a bit depressed, you would be too, if an aspiring writer with a twisted mind was putting you through hell! REVIEW! Love to all my reviewers! Feel free to flame, I don't mind! oh! and sorry it's kinda short! 


End file.
